


From the Dark

by KayLG



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Lexa-centric, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLG/pseuds/KayLG
Summary: It doesn’t really feel like morning.





	From the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where There Is A Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474192) by [eternaleponine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine). 



> Again, I have no idea how this happened. But I was reading this story and then I was laying in bed and suddenly inspiration struck... But you can still read this as not-fandom- or character-specific.

It doesn’t really feel like morning

It somehow always feels like night.

Sunlight filters through my window

I feel… “Nothing” never caused such fright.

 

~

 

It doesn’t really feel like morning

It somehow always feels like night.

Sunlight filters through my window

But I won’t feel it. Eyes shut tight.

 

~

 

It doesn’t really feel like morning

It somehow always feels like night.

Or maybe that’s my wishful thinking

Since darkness makes my chest feel tight.

 

It hurts and pains and wrenches me open

It’d leave me broken had I been whole

“Nothing” scares me more than thinking

That misery’s my path to go.

 

Cause “Nothing” is the start of “Something”.

For that I don’t deserve to hope.

Remembrance pains like slowly dying

Forgetting worse than daylights choked.

 

~

 

It doesn’t really feel like mourning

And maybe that’s what scares me so

I feel betrayal’s weight in “Nothing”

And wish the dark consumed me whole.

 

But it didn’t really feel like mourning

And maybe that should’ve scared me more

Is stagnation not a way of hiding

When life is what I’m longing for?

 

It hurts and pains and wrenches me open

I’m being torn, first here then there

Maybe that’s the fight, becoming unbroken

And filling up the cracks with gold.  

 

~

 

It doesn’t really feel like morning

I’m not yet there to see the light

Maybe someday the ache will temper

And that hope makes my chest less tight.

 

It doesn’t really feel like morning

I’m not yet there to greet the light

But maybe soon remembrance feels like

Fondness and not tears I cried.

 

~

 

Is it again already morning?

Relaxed and peaceful, smiling bright

Learned to find beauty in the darkness

I tell the stars “See you tonight.”

~


End file.
